Guns and Horses
by goldleaves
Summary: /We've got our guns and horses, I know you've been burnt, But every fire is a lesson learnt\ Jasper x Bella O/S


This weekend I am going to Carlisle for the weekend and I have a thought for a one shot which i will write up for you all next week.

* * *

**~Guns and Horses~**

* * *

The sky was dark and it was cold for once in the house. She crept under her sheets and pulled them closer to her chest to keep her warm and she turned to face him, her husband of over a year. He was silent as she lay next to him and she didn't care. It was one of the few times that they were together, it was one of the few times that he wasn't at the army.

They had met years earlier when they were both attending University and had been engaged for four years before their marriage. She knew it was hard to be the wife of a soldier - the constant worry when he was gone but she never knew that it would be as bad it was. They were constantly in fights and snapping at each other but their passion and their love for each other kept them together despite their arguments, he was still Jasper and she was still Bella.

His last mission had only returned a week earlier and she was finally getting used to him being in her bed once more but she knew that he would have to go again, but she never knew that he would have to go so soon - that he would be going tomorrow, that's what they had fought about that night.

She had thrown the dish she had been washing at his head and he had stood and started yelling, she had continued throwing the washing at him, making it smash against the wall behind him, he had strode towards her - in quick angry strides and she had slapped him her eyes hissing and he had looked at her darkly before grabbing her wrists and clasping them together, stopping another attempt to hit him and he had ulled her to his chest where she cried.

She loved him but she didn't want him to go again, and he could understand that ... but his anger grew as she hissed things at him, claiming that he didn't love her, claiming that he loved the military more than he loved her, claiming that he had a mistress, and he would snap at her and tell her to stop lying.

And she would hiss and he would capture her lips with his and their argument would be over, but that hadn't happened tonight, She had cried into his chest before pushing him away and going to the wall and cleaning up the plate pieces without looking at him and after a few awkward moments he stalked out of the room and pulling his shirt off he climbed into bed.

_You're so quiet_  
_But it doesn't faze me_  
_You're on time_  
_You move so fast_  
_Makes me feel lazy_

_And let's join forces_  
_We've got our guns and horses_  
_I know you've been burnt_  
_But every fire is a lesson learnt_

They both slept awkwardly, turned away from each other and rigid. When he woke that morning the sun hadn't even reached the horizon and he felt cramped, and sore, he was pushed against someone and he turned his head slightly and saw that in his arms was his wife - he hated it when they fought, when she was silent and wouldn't show her emotions and encasing it whit her God damned mask.

With a sigh he kissed her forehead and leapt out of bed, careful not to wake her, and he threw a shirt on, and his boots, all the while looking at his wife and seeing the way her hair shined in the pre-dawn light, picking up his kit bag he stood at their bedroom door and whispered,

"I love you" before walking out of the room and the house and heading towards the truck that was already waiting for him, he threw the bag to his friend, Edward, before grabbing the tail of the truck and lifting himself up and in, and sitting on the hard seat closest to the opening in the canvas that allowed them to see their homes and loved ones that they were leaving behind.

Edward stomped the bottom of the cab, a signal to go and he heard the engine rev and then he felt the car go, before he lost sight of the house he saw movement of the curtains and he knew that it was Bella watching him leave, and he felt the sudden urge to cry, to run back to her and to hold her tight.

_I left my house_  
_Left my clothes_  
_Door wide open_  
_Heaven knows_  
_You're so worth it, you are_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_  
_I wish I could be it all for you_  
_If I could erase the pain_  
_And maybe you'd feel the same_  
_I'd do it all for you_  
_I would, I would, I would, I would, I would_

As she watched him leave she felt a tear fall down her cheek, feeling all the sadness that always came when he left. She had felt this way when he had first gone after they had first met, they had only started dating, but she still felt love for him, She could remember when they had first met.

She had gone to the library in search of a book that she had needed for her English course, and being her typical self she had fallen over nothing when she attempted to get a book of a higher shelf. Jasper had being walking by and had caught her around the waist and pulled her close to him and she had felt the heat emanating from his broad chest and she could feel his light breath's in her ears, after he had steadied her, he had pulled the book down for her with a lazy smile,

"Hi" he had said and she had instantly noticed his Texan drawl,

"Hey" she had mumbled a light blush etching her cheeks,

"Are you okay?" He had been concerned, and she had seen the pure emotion in his eyes and she had been awed,

"I'm fine - Just clumsy" she had said with a quiet chuckle, he had tipped his head slightly with his lips curling in an amused smile before excusing himself and walking away his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and she had smiled the rest of the day.

Things had been much better back then, it had been much easier - they had never fought like they did now, she had never cried so much and she hadn't felt the heartbreak that she was feeling every time he walked out the door, she loved him so much and it hurt her so much to know that she had hurt him as much as she had.

_Lets tie words_  
_'Cause they amount to nothing_  
_Play it down_  
_Pretend you can't take what you've found_  
_But you found me_  
_On a screen you sit at permanently_

It was sandy - so sandy, and hot. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and onto his back making him squirm. He licked his dry lips and winced when he tasted sand and he felt them crack and blood appear, with an irritated sigh he wiped it away with the back of one of his hands as he kept watching the horizon and his mind slipped back to Bella and when he had proposed to her.

It had been a summers day, and they had been visiting his remaining family in Texas. He knew that she loved horses and so he had indulged her and had been teaching her to ride. They went on a trail, a picnic basket tied to one of the saddles, and a blanket tied to the other. He had watched her and the way she had smiled on the trip and he knew that he would ask her that day, he had wanted to ask her for a while.

They had sat down on the blanket under a tree and they sat in silence eating, and they shared jokes and smiles, and they sat there under the tree looking at the lake as the sun set and before they went he pulled the ring from his pocket and he placed it in front of her and whispered in her ear,

"Bella, will you marry me?" she had turned to him with a smile on her face and she whispered a yes onto his lips as she smiled and played with a curl of his hair with her fingers behind his neck.

He was awoken from his thoughts rudely with a huge wall of fire, he looked around and he heard yells and screaming and suddenly he was being flung through the air by the blast landing face down in the sand, his gun destroyed and melted and his skin peeling and burning and in that moment he wished he said goodbye.

_I left my house_  
_Left my clothes_  
_Door wide open_  
_Heaven knows_  
_You're so worth it, you are_

She was almost there, just two more doors to go until it was his room and she could see him again, she had been phoned only the day before to be informed that he had been in accident and that he was currently in the Hospital at the Oakland Army Base, in San Fransisco. It was only a couple hours away by plane and car, and she had a cousin, Alice, who lived nearby in Alemeda.

She walked inside the room and tears fell from her eyes, her once so strong husbands lying there, in pain and looking so weak, he looked like he was sleeping and so she sat down quietly next to him, not daring to hold his hand in case it woke him,

"Bella" he managed to whisper, his eyes still closed as he gently held her hand,

"Oh Jasper" she said before openly weeping,

"Don't... Don't Cry, Please Don't" he croaked through his cracked and dry lips,

"I'm sorry, I never meant to doubt you ... or say the things that i said ... I am so sorry - " he cut off her ramblings raising his other hand and using it to push himself into a sitting position, and with great care he opened his eyes to look at her, and with a pain-filled smile he brushed her tears away,

"It's okay Bella, I understand"

"I just wish that you didn't have to feel all the pain you must be feeling, that i could take it away"

"But you do, just by being here you make me feel better - I love you Bella"

"I love you Jasper"

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_  
_I wish I could be it all for you_  
_If I could erase the pain_  
_And maybe you'd feel the same_  
_I'd do it all for you_  
_I would, I would, I would, I would_

_It's time to come clean and make sense of everything_  
_It's time that we found out who we are_  
_'Cause when I'm standing here in the dark_  
_I see your face in every star_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you_  
_I wish I could be it all for you_  
_If I could erase the pain_  
_And maybe you'd feel the same_  
_I'd do it all for you_  
_I would, I would, I would, I would, I would_

Jasper got released and honourably discharged from the army because of the extent of his injuries and he and Bella moved back to a town near the University where they had first met - Forks. Despite his scarring he was a favourite among the students whom he taught English at the high school, and Bella sent most of the time working on her Ph.D on the Civil War - a subject on which both of them were very passionate about and which was in fact the subject that the book she was trying to reach when they had first met.

I would like to say that they lived happily ever after and never fought - but we don't live in a fairy tale, they did have fights and bad times when they never spoke but they also had good times, with each other and their daughter Rosalie. Though she ended up causing a lot of trouble when she announced that she was dating Emmett, a class-mate of hers, but that's a story for another day.

_I'd do it all for you, I would_  
_I'd do it all for you, I would_  
_I'd do it all for you, I would_  
_I'd do it all for you, I would_  
_I'd do it all for you_

* * *

**~The song used is 'Guns and Horses' by Ellie Goulding.~**

_

* * *

_

I hope you all like this and review .... thank you!


End file.
